


[Fanart] voldemort's moving castle

by Stph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stph/pseuds/Stph
Summary: fanart of Voldemort as the wizard Howl and Harry as Sophie hatter.for the chamber of secret's secret santa exchange.for snippets (snips)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46
Collections: Chamber of Secrets' Winter Exchange (2019)





	[Fanart] voldemort's moving castle

**Author's Note:**

> for snippets/snips, i dont know how to tag or gift, yet.  
>  i'm sorry.  
> (good news is i finally managed to insert the images!)

Description: tom riddle dressed as the wizard howl with a white shirt and a black and green coat, he has an arm over harry potter's shoulders , who is dressed in greens as sophie from howls moving castle movie (but with pants and a shirt). in the backround it says "voldemort's moving castle"

description: the same image as the first one, but with tom riddle in a red shirt in place of the white one.


End file.
